(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a structure of automobile lights, and in particular to an automobile light that is constructed to simulate the multiple beam effect provided by simultaneous lighting of multiple light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An automobile is provided with automobile lights, such as tail lights and brake lights, both requiring sufficient brightness to signal the drivers of following automobiles to take immediate action when necessary in order to avoid the occurrence of traffic accidents. Thus, the brightness of an automobile light is of vital importance. With the successful development of high-brightness light-emitting diodes (LEDs), various automobile lights that are currently available from the commercial market are now constructed with the LEDs as a light source thereof. By means of the extremely high brightness provided by using multiple LEDs, traffic safety can be secured and a particular dazzling and bright visual effect can be realized.
A conventional LED based automobile light, of which an example is shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, comprises a base 1 in which a plurality of spaced and arrayed through holes 11 is defined. To comply with the curved shape of an automobile body, the holes 11 are arranged in a step-like configuration. In these holes 11, LEDs 12 are fit and fixed and the LEDs 12 are electrically connected to a driving circuit whereby the LEDs 12 can be selectively energized by the driving circuit to give off light. However, the high-brightness LEDs that are available from the market are of expensive costs so that using a great number of the high-brightness LEDs in an automobile light may substantially increase the costs of the automobile light.
Thus, it is desired to provide an automobile light that is of low costs but having a lighting effect similar to a multiple LED automobile light.